


You Started It

by HomuraBakura



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Cuties, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraBakura/pseuds/HomuraBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 min oneshot</p><p>Geez, they've been laughing for five minutes now--what's it gonna take to get them to calm down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Started It

“N-no, god, _stop_ , I'm hurting from _laughing—_ ”

Kyoko had to stop halfway through her sentence to clutch her stomach, choking on laughs. She had fallen down to her butt about five minutes ago with the first roll of laughter, and Sayaka had collapsed against the wall with one hand pressed against it and the other to her mouth, her face flushing with her own unstoppable giggles.

“Y-you s-started it,” she mumbled between giggles.

Kyoko started to catch at her breath, gasping as she put one hand behind her to support herself. Sayaka took advantage of the moment of meandering down to quietness to drop her hand from her mouth and cross her eyes at Kyoko again, making another twisty funny face.

Kyoko fell backwards with her arms splayed out on either side of her with the next roar of laughter.

“You little bitch, STOP!” she said, laughing so hard that the words were almost lost.

It shouldn't have even been so _funny_ ; Sayaka couldn't remember exactly how Kyoko had made a face so funny that it had started all of this, but it didn't look like it was going to stop. She pressed harder into the wall, tears rolling down her cheeks with each roll of giggles. She had to slide down against the wall to a sitting position before her legs gave out.

Kyoko stared at the ceiling, still letting out tiny sparks of snickers.

“I hate you,” she said.

“Love you too,” said Sayaka.

“I'm afraid to look up cause you're gonna make another stupid face and then I'm gonna suffocate—I could _die_ Saya, is that your evil plan?”

Sayaka couldn't help herself. She pushed forward onto her hands and pulled herself across the floor until she was leaning over Kyoko. Kyoko's face immediately went a beet red as Sayaka appeared. Her face was so red that Sayaka could barely differentiate between her cheeks and the strands of her crimson hair twisted and pressed against her face.

Her face was so close, Sayaka realized with a start. She couldn't remember doing anything like this before...Kyoko was always the suave one, teasing and poking at Sayaka, getting herself a little too close just to make Sayaka splutter a bit, laughing as she bumped her hips against Sayaka's, planting a sloppy kiss on Sayaka's cheek by the lockers to make Sayaka swing her book bag at her, and then dancing away with a laugh. Now Sayaka was the one leaning just a little too close, and _Kyoko_ was the one flushing up like a nervous school girl. Geez, who would have thought she was so easy to tease? If Sayaka had known she could get this kind of reaction out of Kyoko, she would have been taking her revenge much sooner.

“Oi,” she mumbled. “Sayaka...”

Her name was a shiver-inducing sound on Kyoko's lips, and Sayaka's eyes half closed. This was...this was nice, she thought. Just being here with her...laughing about stupid things, bickering and bantering with smiles on their faces.

 _I really like her_ , she found herself thinking with a start. Her eyes opened all the way at that revelation, and she felt a heat skittering over her cheeks. _I_ really _like her._

Her eyes were drawn, suddenly, to Kyoko's lips. Their faces were so close already, she thought. The heat bloomed on her cheeks, all the way to her ears. It would—it would be really easy to lean in and...

Her face dipped a little closer. Kyoko's eyes were wide, her lips parted, face even _redder_ than her hair now. She didn't say a word, didn't make a move—waiting, Sayaka thought, breath caught in her throat the same way it was caught in Sayaka's.

She was so close. Soooo close.

Her heart jumped—oh, geez, what was she doing, this was—this wasn't just a teasing thing anymore she didn't know what she was—

In a hurried attempt to play off what she had just been thinking of, Sayaka made a face.

Kyoko's chortle rolled through her and burst between her lips.

“You little shit!!” she said, roaring with laughter. “That was—that was _evil_ , Saya, you totally had me off guard, I thought I was _done—_ ”

Her laughs were more than infectious, and Sayaka laughed so hard that she thought she might collapse on top of Kyoko. She tried to push herself up and away from Kyoko so that she wouldn't fall, her stomach hurting with laughter.

And then she felt Kyoko's fingers curl lightly into her collar, and pull her back down. Before Sayaka was positive what was happening, Kyoko's lips were pressed against hers—gentle, yielding. If Sayaka had wanted to pull away, she knew she would have been able to, without any resistance.

She didn't want to.

When Kyoko's lips finally pulled away, Sayaka realized that she had closed her eyes somewhere in the middle, and she opened them groggily, as though coming out of a dream. She still lay over Kyoko, their faces inches apart, Kyoko staring up at her.

Kyoko grinned at her.

“Don't think you get to slip out of a kiss after teasing me like that,” she said, leaning up to kiss her nose briefly. “You little tease.”

The heat of Sayaka's cheeks spread down into her chest—it wasn't unpleasant.

With an evil sort of grin, she let her arms release her weight. Kyoko's eyes barely had time to bulge before Sayaka landed heavily on top of her.

“GAH! Sayaka—”

Sayaka kissed Kyoko again, once more. She grinned as she broke it off, feeling Kyoko's arms slide instinctively around her waist.

“What?” she said to Kyoko's surprised, red expression. “Like I said...you started it.”

 


End file.
